legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
War Camp Assault
The Coalition assault on the Consortium War Camp was a full-scale assault and a turning point in the Astral Civil War. Buildup The Coalition first learned of the War Camp when the Sandstriders unraveled a plot by two Changeling Consortium agents who had infiltrated the Coalition spy network. One of the Changelings told of a small supply island and a larger encampment that was the crux of the Consortium military operation. The War Camp was located deep in Consortium territory. It was used as a supply hub and a staging ground for multiple Consortium military missions. While the Coalition knew about the camp roughly four to five months after the start of the war, they lacked the necessary intel and manpower to plan an attack. Two things happened that changed the equation. One, Aelis of the Moonleaf, a Consortium agent, decided to defect to the Coalition and provided valuable intel on the layout and troop capacity of the camp. Two, a portal was opened between the Astral Sea and the Material Plane, allowing armies from Stin Cepel, Woestijn, Dryadis, and the Underdark to join the fight in the Astral Sea and bolstering Coalition military ranks (see: Shadows of Moonraker Peak). After weeks of planning, the Coalition decided to move. The Assault The assault was multi-layered. Naval Assault The Brotilla led a naval assault of the surrounding ships. They cleared a path for landing parties. They were so effective in their dismantling of the enemy warships that the Coalition sent more troops onto the beach than they had accounted for. The Sandstriders The Sandstriders, meanwhile, planned to sneak into some tunnels underneath the island, and come out into the camp proper to open the doors from the inside. They used some deception and quick thinking to disable some prepared Consortium defenses and then moved into the tunnels. Everything went smoothly, but the Sandstriders never left those tunnels. While exploring, they found the mythic Temple of the One and entered, never to exit again. Beach Assault This left the forces on the beach with their work cut out for them. They broke into groups, each led by an appointed Commander. The assault on the main gate was led by Grun Bloodletter, Xaven Stormclaw, Arwench, and Tralin Rothren. The assault was a bloodbath; they had entered with over 50 soldiers under their command, and by the time they had reached the door, all of their soldiers had died, leaving only the commanders alive. At a different gate, Kapak - or who they'd thought was Kapak - transformed into a Mercury Dragon and began to wreak havoc on the Coalition forces on the beach. The Dragon killed Lath, as well as many other soldiers, before flying out and beginning to lay waste to Coalition warships. With the door still locked, the Brotilla in flames, and no sign of the Sandstriders, things looked dire for the Coalition. Children of Melora Furthermore, ships could be seen coming in from the distance - flying the flag of Melora, a member of the Consortium. All hope seemed lost as Children of Melora flew towards the beach on warhawks - but they didn't attack the Coalition. Instead, they turned on the Consortium. The warhawks and their riders began frustrating the dragon, attacking and retreating too quickly for him to react. This distraction freed up the ships to take aim and fire on him. Aelis of the Moonleaf, who had convinced Melora to turn coat and was a leader of Melora's forces, picked up a barrel of Blast Powder on her warhawk and flew towards the main gate. She dropped it and it blew the gate open, allowing Coalition forces to storm the camp. Aftermath The exact events after this point are somewhat chaotic. There are some points that are known: * The Children of Melora and the Brotilla took down the Dragon and the rest of the Consortium ships. * The commanders at the main gate stormed the camp and heroically defeated many enemies. * At some point, the Council of Three, who had been missing for nearly three years, reappeared in the fighting. * In the aftermath, it was discovered that Commander Nassir had died in the fighting. * Levistus, who had been on the island, surrendered. Without Melora or Levistus, and with Cyric having disappeared through the Temple of the One, the Consortium effectively disbanded. * Malakai and Bane still live. * Much to everyone's bewilderment, Grun Bloodletter could not be found after the battle by anyone. Category:Astral Rifts Category:War Camp Category:Coalition Category:Consortium Category:Council of Three Category:Grun Category:Light of the Moon Category:Aelis